Address in the Stars
by Cap't Mo
Summary: No one thought that playing a two on two hockey game would end in the death of a teenage boy. They all thought that they would die when they were old after Big Time Rush was over. They guessed wrong. One-Shot. Character Death


**Here is a one-shot that popped into my head when this song come on when I was at the gym. I hope it's good. It's nearing 2 in the morning and I wrote this while watching three episodes of Kyle XY on Netflix. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Address in the Stars. **

**Warnings: Character Death**

No one thought that playing a two on two hockey game would end in the death of a teenage boy. They all thought that they would die when they were old after Big Time Rush was over. After they had gotten married and had kids, maybe even grandkids. They were too young to die so they didn't think that they needed to worry about it. They guessed wrong.

**Kendall**

All I wanted was a little pick-me-up game of hockey with my three best friends something to get our minds off of all the pressure of being in a boy band. Gustavo had given us the weekend off and all we wanted to do was relax. And we were, until everything went wrong.

Everything changed in one instant. One hit that was too hard. Not even all the padding and the helmet he wore could have saved him.

He hadn't told us that he was sick. He thought that he would be fine while we were here. He didn't want us to worry. Well, he wasn't fine and we did worry, but only after he was in the hospital; dying.

Why did he have to die? He should still be here with us. But he isn't.

**James**

Four friends and a game of two on two hockey. Time for us to relax, have fun, and forget about the stress of the band. Not worry about hurting a friends because we hit him too hard. One weekend free of everything that had to do with Big Time Rush. We thought that this would fun and that everything would be all right. And it was, for a little while

One hit. One hit changed everything. No padding, no helmet could have save him.

He was sick, but he hadn't told us. He wanted us to live our lives without worrying about him. He didn't want us to worry about something that he thought was nothing. But we did worry. We worried that he wasn't going to make it. And he didn't.

He is supposed to be standing next to us, waiting for Gustavo to yell at us. But he isn't.

**Carlos**

One game of hockey. Two on two. The shorties against the tallies. A fun game for a group of friends to play. We wanted to forget about the band for a little while, trying to get out, mostly my, energy. We didn't think that one of us would get hurt because of a hit that landed him against the boards. We all thought that the pads and the helmet would protect us. And they did protect us, but it didn't protect him.

One secret. He kept one secret from us and our fun game of hockey turned deadly. No amount of padding or hard helmets would have made a difference. His sickness was too far gone for anything to make a difference.

He didn't like it when anyone worried about him. That's why he didn't tell us. And we didn't worry about him, at first. We thought that he would be fine, but he wasn't. That's when we stated worrying.

He was supposed to be standing up here with us, getting ready to sing a song. But he isn't.

**Logan**

Hockey. A two on two game that would help us relax. Something that would let us have fun and forget about BTR for a while. And it did, until one hit changed everything.

I thought that the padding and the helmet would be enough. But they weren't. I thought I was going to be fine. But I wasn't.

I didn't tell them because I didn't want them to worry about me. But by not telling them, I ended up making them worry about me more.

I should be standing next to them getting ready to sing a song to a yelling crown. But I wasn't. I was watching them getting ready to sing on live television. But I wasn't watching them from a TV, I was watching them from above.

**Nobody**

"I know you guys probably know about the accident. The reason Logan isn't here with us today." Kendall started

"He was sick and he didn't tell us. If he had told us, he might still be here." Carlos said.

"But we aren't here to tell you that Logan was wrong by not telling us that he was sick. We're here to sing a song." James said.

"It's not one of out songs, but we thought that it fit what we are going through the best. This is for Logie." Kendall said as the music started.

_I stumbled across your picture today  
>I could barely breath<br>The moment stopped me cold,  
>Grabbed me like a thief.<br>__I dialed your number, but you wouldn't be there  
>I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair<br>I just wanted to hear your voice,  
>I just needed to hear your voice<em>

_What__ do I do with all I need to say  
>So much I wanna tell you everyday<br>Oh it breaks my heart,  
>I cry these tears in the dark<br>I write these letters to you,  
>But they get lost in the blue,<br>'Cause there's no address in the stars_

_Now I'm drivin'  
>Through the pitch black dark<br>I'm screaming at the sky  
>Oh cause it hurts so bad<br>Everybody tells me  
>Oh all I need is time<br>Then the mornin' rolls in  
>And it hits me again<br>And that aint nothin' but a lie_

_What do I do with all I need to say  
>So much I wanna tell you everday<br>Oh it breaks my heart,  
>I cry these tears in the dark<br>I write these letters to you,  
>But they get lost in the blue,<br>'Cause there's no address in the stars_

_Whithout you here with me,  
>I don't know what to do.<br>I'd give anything  
>Just to talk to you<br>Oh it breaks my heart,  
>Oh it breaks my heart,<br>But all I can do  
>Is write these letters to you,<br>But there's no address in the stars. _

"I wish you were still here, Logan. We all miss you" Kendall whispered as James and Carlos nodded. I could tell that they were starting to cry.

**Logan**

"I miss you guys, too. But always remember that I am with you, even if you can't see or hear me." I whispered as a tear fell down.

I knew that they had heard me when I saw the wind move Kendall and James' hair and they smiled.

No matter what they went through, I would always be with them.

**I hope you liked it. I can't forget about this song now, it's stuck in my head.  
>I hope I didn't make anyone cry, and if I did, I'm sorry.<strong>

**~Cap't Mo~**


End file.
